harmony_unleashed_mlpxni97asfandomcom-20200213-history
YouTube Poop: Harmony Unleashed Z
YouTube Poop: Harmony Unleashed Z (known as YouTube Poop: Harmony Unleashed Z - The Live Adaptation of the Human Ponidox Continuum Shift and formerly as Ponidox Ignition as a full CGI-animated/live action movie) is a action comedy spoof telefilm/DTV film directed by Koichi Sakamoto, written by Aaron Montalvo, Michael Bacall and Dave Polsky and produced by Toei Company, Hasbro Films, DHX Media, YouTube, The Collective Studios, K/O Paper Products, Lionsgate Television and Ivanna The Movie for AMtv. The film is loosely based on the 2012 television series, Harmony Unleashed: Human Ponidox Continuum Shift produced by Sunrise, Geneon Universal and Harmony Ponidox Shift Project and the Harmony Unleashed media franchise. However, it is not canon to the anime but a loose adaptation inspired by the anime sharing the same universe as the main series' films and the later TV series. The film first aired on TV on June 8, 2013 followed by a sneak peek of Harmony Unleashed: Guardians of Equestria and later it released on home video and digital streaming services on July 2013. Plot Taking place in YouTube Poop: The Series as an alternate scenery to HPCS, A mysterious orb led Twilight and Aaron into a discovery and then after she used her magic, a non-destructive blast happened when the Ponidox is now unleashed into them on Earth. Now Twilight and the Others are now humans, but with a twist of genders for AppleJack and Rainbow Dash, and a twist of age for Spike as Humans as well as others in both Earth and Equestria. When the humans ended up on Earth, while visiting Equestria and living the life as humans, Some one familiar to them is plotting to destroy the ponies and the whole phenomenon-ism of My Little Pony, and it was Discord, who teams up with their ressurected villains. Now, It's up to Aaron and its crew to stop them, again, just like the main movies of the saga. Cast *Aaron Montalvo - Aaron *Brenna O'Brien - Twilight Sparkle *Liam Hemsworth - AppleJack *Grant Gustin - Rainbow Blitz *Hayley Kiyoko - Pinkie Pie *Brittany Anne Pirtle - Fluttershy *Daniella Monet - Rarity *Aaron Taylor-Johnson - Spike *Charlize Theron - Princess Celestia *Gemma Arterton - Princess Luna/Nightmare Moon *John DeLancie - Discord *Gackt - King Sombra *Milla Jovovich - Queen Chrysalis *Peyton List - Apple Bloom *Mackenzie Foy - Sweetie Belle *Madison Pettis - Scootaloo *Megan McKinnon - Babs Seed *Chris Hemsworth - Big Macintosh *Betty White - Granny Smith *Stephen Amell - Shining Armor *Christina Ricci - Princess Cadance *Emmy Rossum - Cheerilee *Shailene Woodley - Trixie Lulamoon *Atticus Mitchell - Snails *Robert Capron - Snips *Rowan Blanchard - Diamond Tiara *China Anne McLean - Silver Spoon *Galadriel Stineman - Spitfire *Alex Heartman - Soarin' *Jennette McCurdy - Derpy Hooves Voice Cast *Tara Strong* - Twilight Sparkle, Timmy Turner, Princess Clara, Ivanna *Ashleigh Ball* - AppleJack, Rainbow Dash, Blythe *Andrea Libman* - Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Pumpkin Cake *Tabitha St. Germain* - Rarity, Princess Luna/Nightmare Moon, Ms. Cup Cake *Cathy Weseluck* - Spike, Mayor Mare *Nicole Oliver* - Princess Celestia, Cheerilee *Jeffrey Rath - CDi Link *Bonnie Jean Wilbur - CDi Zelda *Colin Fox* - Maximus IQ, King Harkinian *John DeLancie - Discord (Along with DeLancie as Human Discord) *Kathleen Barr* - Queen Chrysalis, Trixie *Big Jim Miller* - King Sombra *Emilie Barlow* - Courtney, Bunny *Carolyn Lawrence* - Sandy Cheeks *Marc Graue - Mario and Luigi (CDi) * Any VA have Additional Voices Music The music is composed by Jamie Christopherson, While the score is by William Anderson, which he did music on MLP: Friendship Is Magic. International Release Lionsgate will handle the release internationally, except in Japan, which it will be handled by by Nikkatsu and Toei Company. Sequel A sequel has been announced and in post-production according to the San Diego Comic-Con 2013 with the title of All Stars DX: The Movie!: Super Ultra Turbo Hyper Mega Crossover Battle! to be released in theatres and IMAX in August 2014. The film will not only feature the HPCS Characters, but, it will include from Equestria Girls and Anthro Bunraku as well as recent anime and cartoon incarnations. All the actors from the previous film reprise their roles, while they casted new actors/actresses with Victoria Justice as Sunset Shimmer and Taylor Lautner as Flash Sentry in their human forms. Koichi Sakamoto is set to return to direct the sequel as well as Dave Polsky as writer alongside Montalvo and Lorenzo DiBonaventura as producer. As of 2013, Lionsgate announced that the spin-off stand alone films of the film series will be transferred to Summit Entertainment since they don't want only one Harmony Unleashed film distributed by Summit, since it's owned by Lionsgate. See Also *Harmony Unleashed: Human Ponidox Continuum Shift *YouTube Poop: The Series (TV Show) Trivia *Ian Anthony Dale was casted for Discord, but due to the fans' demand, DeLancie not only reprises the normal Discord's voice, but also he will portray as reprising Discord in his human form. Category:Movies Category:Human Ponidox Continuum Shift Series Category:YouTube Poop: The Series Category:Live action/Animated Features